Never Change
by I'm a Dinosaur so like rawr
Summary: Okay, there are two main stories to this plot. Everyone will show their true colors in good time, patience is key. Some people will never change and chances are it will not end all happy-go-lucky. Expect suspense and drama from Marcus, a cheater, Carmine, the love sick puppy and Damon, the uptight a**hole. I'll try and be more realistic with drama instead of the typical TV crap.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Honestly, I have no idea what I'm writing but I'm just using it to get away from everything so read if you want, I honestly don't care what happens. I'll see you guys on the flip side. Also disclaimer, I don't own anything but my OC's and whatever doesn't seem familiar. Oh and BTW, this is a period before the third game where there was a brief period of time before separation where half went to Anvegad and the others aboard Sovereign. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The light poured in through the cracks of the boarded up windows. Dust would jump into the air with any slight movement. There was a paranoid feeling in the pit of her stomach as Rowena slowly scoped out the premises. Her squad mates followed right behind her.

"Is it really necessary to patrol _every_ area we pass through?" Damon whispered into the TAC/COM link. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Okay, boy genius, you wanna lead and get us killed, be my guest. When you get scoped out by another sniper, don't come crying to me, 'cus you'll be dead before you can even begin to pronounce my name." She snapped.

He put his hands up to the level of his chest, "Okay princess, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm just sayin', we haven't seen any grubs for the past few miles." Rowena raised her hand to stop him.

"Are you suggesting we let down our guards, Corporal?"

"No, your majesty," He quickly responded, "There's just no need to be overly thorough."

"Baird, just keep your voice down. I don't wanna hear it." She continued to press on through the empty buildings. "Okay, we're almost home...,"

"Yes ma'am," Damon mumbled under his breath.

She glared at him for a second, "Area's clear, we're clear for pickup." Rowena touched a finger to her ear piece, "KR-7-0, this is Alpha requesting a pickup. We hit a goldmine here. L.Z. is crystal clear." _  
_

"It's crystal clear," Damon mocked her in a feminine manner.

"This is KR-7-0, we're picking up some locust activity, keep your eyes peeled."

"Wilco, Alpha out." Her first reaction was to smack Baird upside the head, "Will you act like a grown man for once? Like someone who is capable of completing the simple task of shutting the fuck up?"

"Maybe...maybe not, we'll see." He gave her a devious smirk as she felt her blood pressure shoot through the roof.

"Okay, it's time to calm down boss lady. We all know Damon's a bit rough around the edges-" Cole began.

"Hey!" Baird interjected.

"BUT?" She implied as Clayton reached for her hand sweetly.

"He's needed, so let's just all get along, okay?" Cole finished. She jerked her hand away swiftly as Carmine barely touched her.

"Later," She whispered to him while Gus and Damon searched the area for any signs of grubs. Nothing but the sound of blades whirring in the air played in their ears; the groceries were airlifted and so were they. Another long trip back to the base.

* * *

"You'll never change Marcus. I can't make you change either. maybe it's better for both of us if we just go our separate ways. Good bye, I love you." With those being her last words, she placed her hand on his scarred cheek, kissed him and walked away into the dimly lit hallway. He stood there in awe; frozen, desolate and most of all, broken-hearted. Marcus was left there to ponder with those words. Boots thudded on the ground as Corporal Santiago came up from behind to assist as much as he possibly could, but it was too late. She left him. Not a word, but pain lingered from within. He knew Marcus well enough to know that he truly needed him.

"Listen," Dom started, "I'm always here for you man." Marcus continued to look on, his heart sank into his stomach as a lump formed in the meaty structure he called a throat.

"Thanks." He finally replied dryly. There were hidden feelings he didn't know he would ever feel again. This agony in which he wallowed wouldn't leave his mind as he continued to play those words over and over again in his head. 'You'll never change.' her voice echoed in his mind, 'good bye. I love you.' Her ghostly touch was left behind. It all happened too fast as he managed to process what little he could. It was as if she stood there with her hand on his face and her lips pressed against his. "I just don't know why she left," he paused between his sentences, "I love her...always will. Just why?"

Santiago thought it over a bit, "If I knew, you wouldn't." He patted his shoulder and pulled the burly man towards the debriefing room. Anya took note of the solemn as he walked through the doorway. She always had a chance to be with Marcus, especially after she was transferred to Jacinto. He always had knowledge of Anya's feelings for him, but he fell for another because she wasn't normal, or sane sometimes, or afraid to love him or express freely. When he was around her, he felt like himself, like he wasn't the snobby rich kid from the outskirts of the city. She made him complete.

He noted one perfect quality Anya though, the ability of being able to handle all the shit in the world and still being able to function properly, like a civilized human being. It used to drive him crazy but eventually, he gave it up.

She gave him a quick glance before returning to her paperwork. The petite blonde barely opened her mouth to give them their next task and the alarms blared in their ears. The ground rumbled underneath as emergence holes sprung up in the courtyard.

"Shit! They're digging right under us!" The burly Latino attempted to yell over the blaring alarms.

"Come on! They need us outside!" Marcus attempted in the same tone. His balls dropped one at a time as he sprayed bullets from the windows.

"All armed personnel report to the main courtyard." Bernadette Mataki's voice echoed in the P. A. system. Anya dismissed them both as they ran outside and took cover behind one of many mounds of sandbags. She knew she would only have seconds to find cover. Bullets came and went in a disarray as they flew rights past their ears. One of them grazed the corporal's beefy arm right across his wife's name.

"I'll kill you!" He yelled. It sent him in a blood-thirsty frenzy. To attack in one's home is one thing, to disrespect its defender's is another. He wanted painfully heated, bloody revenge for the "indiscretion"- the title it was filed under- with his wife and kids.

The grubs-once again-took the COG by surprise with their heavy artillery and massive numbers. They were competent enough to hold a gun and follow orders from a human look-a-like who spoke posher than the Queen of England, but not competent enough to avoid a few explosives.

"Dom!" The sergeant yelled. "Flank 'em!" He followed orders while maneuvering in between the rain of fire.

He was almost invincible at the moment as his memories flooded back and brought very little tears to his eyes. He took cover, balled up his hand and choked back as much as he could. Peering over the mound of debris in which he was taking cover, Dom glanced to Marcus. He signaled the Latino to continue to flank left while he would, of course, cover him.

No more words, what was signaled was done. Clayton Carmine came from the barracks and straight into the battle. His huge beefy arms reached into the magnetic holster on his back and reaching for his torque bow.

"Sorry I'm late to the party guys. Had a little reunion with the missus." He chuckled as Damon sneered at him. The battle for Rowena's heart was still going on, which was a stupid idea from Damon's point of view, but he wanted her like no other.

The battle continued as more emergence holes spewed from the gravel. Locust would dig their long,thick, filthy nails onto the ground for leverage as their Hammerburst bounced lightly from their hips. Each grub more disgusting than the last as the imulsion vapors clashed with their body odor.

"It smells like pure shit!" Cole hollered through the TAC/COM.

Rowena managed to pick herself up from the pounding she took. Her things and back more sore than usual and a huge hickie screamed "Clayton was here". The battle outside continued to motivate her to move, knowing her fellow comrades could die at any second as she found the strength to keep going.

"Martinez! Where the hell are you?!" Marcus barked at her.

"I'm comin'! Christ! I have a plan!" She lied to him as her legs slowly regained their power.

"That's not the first time she's come today." Clayton remarked loud enough for Damon's ears to pick it up.

"Fuckin asshole," The blonde muttered under his breath. It was like they were in high school all over again with the same stupid shit. It has been months since he has had any conversation with a female that wasn't about work. Let alone have sex with any female who wasn't driven away by his constant sarcastic drone. Now Carmine(of all people) was gonna flaunt in front of him?

The battle ensued as grubs hit the same ground they had emerged from seconds ago. Small pools of blood drained formed around the cold, lifeless corpses. Soon after, the locust began to retreat; leaving their comrades behind, not giving a shit about who was alive and who was near death. Slowly. The base was gradually becoming COG territory once more. Shells and casings were kicked around as Marcus threw one last frag sending them in a disarray.

"Nice!" Dom complimented the Sergeant. He just nodded as 'Thank you' and put a finger up to his ear piece.

"Area is cleared, we need backup to dispose of the bodies," Marcus informed Bernie. She dispatched for a few soldiers to assist the cleanup. Rowena went up to Marcus and began discussing the separation process; how many could be aboard, who would be in charge of what section, who was able to earn their sea legs within a few days, etc..

Clayton signaled Rowena he was heading back to his room to clean up before heading to the bar. She nodded and continued discussing with Marcus and few others. Damon glared but ignored it as much as possible; he was never one to express much anyways.

The flickering from the fluorescent lights mixed with the small chatter of gears cooling down after the big fire fight. Male privates trying to impress female corporals and lieutenants in hopes of getting lucky for killing one grub. All he thought about was his beer and his girlfriend side by side, letting everything just slowly drift away.

The plaque above the door read 'Carmine'. With several other metal spring beds aligned along the wall, he unlatched his armor, took off his helmet, picked up a rag and began wiping down the fresh blood. From time to time he'd glance over to the few pictures he had with Rowena up on the wall, smiling like an idiot. His huge, beefy arm would sway as he sprayed the isopropanol based cleaner and wiped 'til the rag was drenched in blood. It took him about five minutes to clean his helmet and air it out so he wouldn't suffocate. The chest plate took about ten minutes, she walked in as soon as he finished wiping away the last trace of blood.

"You ready?" She asked dropped down next to him.

"Yeah, don't you wanna clean up though?" He asked her with some concern.

"Afraid I'll get some disease I see...fine," Rowena unlatched her armor and began her process. Some silence was settling and it soon became unpleasant for her, "I can barely feel my legs you know." He smirked and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good, that means you owe me," Clayton joked leaning back on the wall with both hands behind his head.

"Right, right, right. What's that weird thing you call alcohol again? A mimosa? What're you a girl?" She returned his banter finishing her armor before he socked her playfully in the bicep.

"I prefer my cold beer any day, besides that mark on your neck says otherwise," He picked her up and placed his hands on her hips.

"Don't start, I need a drink and time to think over these crazy arrangements. You need to stop being a horny bastard," She kissed him and began walking towards the bar.

Damon stopped her, "I need to talk to you now...it's important."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So now I wanna do something with this. It should be headed towards the right direction, I just have no clue in which direction to push this story towards. I have an idea, but I'm not sure. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Rowena stared at the blonde Corporal; deep into his soul to reveal his true intentions. He returned the same gaze.

"Yes Corporal? I'm in a rush, I have to meet up with Marcus," She snapped, "Make it quick."

"Look, keep a leash on him. No one wants to know what you two do on your down time, okay, princess?" Baird snarked.

"I'll be sure to inform him to NOT blurt out our personal lives," she practically yelled for Carmine to hear. "In the meantime, Bernie was looking for you. They need your help in the garages; the fucking grubs damaged the Centaurs. Need all engineers to help patch them up. I told her I'll help when I was done working with Sergeant Fenix but while I'm gone, go get a head start."

"I'll be down there in a few," He looked her over again as she walked away. Her hips slightly swaying from side to side as her cargo pants tugged at her waist. She may have not have been the most feminine woman in the COG but it seemed to neglect how strong of a leader she was. Baird liked that quality in a woman; leadership, domination, a crazy nympho if he was _really_ lucky. 'From what Carmine says, maybe she is...' He thought to himself as he walked further beyond his private quarters.

* * *

She sat down on the stool nearest the burly white man. Marcus gave her a look, she returned a somewhat sympathetic look. He was hurting but he knew his emotions couldn't get in the way at that moment.

"Listen...it's frustrating at first but we have to press on. It's only a certain amount of time before these plans are finalized, " Rowena assured him. Fenix downed the dark liquid in one gulp and wiped away the remains with his right thumb.

"Okay, let's get down to business. I didn't come here to make small talk. She bit her tongue at his remark and restrained from snapping back.

She exhaled and pulled a few crumpled up copies of the file and began, "Okay, if we divide up the civvies amongst omega, theta and beta, we might have a chance of taking most squads with us on board."

"We'd have to screen 'em to see if they could withstand the ship and the waters. That'll take weeks, " He almost growled at her.

"Actually, it'll only take two hours, but we need a work force and a paper jockey, including us."

"Hmm," Marcus thought it over for a bit. "We can get the rest of the NCOG to assist. Trust me, they need us just as much as we need them." Rowena nodded and looked around for Clayton. He came up from behind her and kissed her pink cheek.

"Marcus, just look these over. I need to handle this, give some feedback, find Daniels and Matthews, let them know. I'll be back in ten minutes." She turned to Clayton. "I need to talk to you, privately," She flat out said. Clayton grabbed her hand sweetly and tugged at her arm to bring the Latina closer to him.

"Anything for you, " He whispered in her ear so tenderly, Rowena might as well have melted in his arms. Such a smooth sweet voice, like the smoothest silk and the softest lace intertwined and became one. She had to be strong. 'Don't let him get to you, ' her thoughts asserted.

Through the longest, dimly lit corridors, she lured him away from anyone who would open their mouth about their upcoming contention. A stop, she looked around to make sure no one was following them. Rowena took a deep breath.

"Why the hell does Baird know about our 'private time'?" Clayton took a step back as the smile on his face was wiped off. "Babe...what the hell was going on? Seriously? Again? Is this what you want? To flaunt around our sex life and claim you're fucking your superior?"

"Baby, I can explain...," He began, "It slipped out, I swear, it was an accident. It wasn't even much that slipped out. So sit your butt on that chair and calm down." Not even a nervous wreck like most men. His obedient pet, she sat and exhaled as slowly as possible. The beefy gear slumped in the chair next to her and pulled her onto his lap.

He would sweetly begin to kiss her neck to try and bring her around. She would turn away, then an awkward silence.

"So what did you say to him?" Rowena asked much like a young child would ask their parent.

"Sweetie, I never said a word to him, I was talking to Gus after Fenix was screamin' his head off for backup and he called you. All I said was, 'It's not the first time she's come today,' Gus laughed, Baird must've heard something else."

She pushed off, "Are you serious? Babe, what the fuck?"

"I-it was nothing, I swear," He began to panic. "P-please, just listen."

"To what, you made me sound weak! How is this anyone else's business but ours?" She said behind gritted teeth.

"You're acting like it wasn't true. Like everything that happened was just in your crazy ass mind, "Clayton blurted out. Rowena stared at him...he was right, however her pride was too big to swallow at the moment.

"You are not understanding that I am seen as less of a sergeant and more of a sex doll by everyone with each anecdote you decide to share. I'm fully aware that isn't in my 'crazy ass mind', Carmine. " Her air quotes were highly exaggerated to the point where the joints in her hand stiffened up. "But fine, I guess I'm overreacting, sorry! I'm sorry for trying to control what you say."

"Okay, " The argument was left with that. She had more to say but refrained from blurting out anything she would have regret saying in the future. The fire in her belly continued to simmer and reignite with an infinite replay of Carmine's final word. As someone who's always looking for answers, his answer would not suffice.

Clayton started looking through his pockets nonchalantly as he waited for her to leave. This wasn't the first time he's argued with her and it sure as hell wasn't going to be the last. Rowena was pretty much irritated to hell and would pace back and forth in an impatient manner as if he was gonna say something else. It was frustrating how many times this argument has ended with "Okay" and she was left to sit there and keep everything inside because she knew he wouldn't listen.

"Fine, fuck it," She finally said. "Take your ring back. This'll keep happening, I can't handle the stress, you won't listen when this happens, why should I try with someone who won't listen to me?" Her feminine hand slipped the silver band off and handed it to him.

He refused the band and said, "I listened to you enough within the past five minutes. Why should I have to hear you bitch and moan about how everything I'm doing is wrong and you're always trying to fix things? What's the point?"

Her eyes watered a bit, knowing she couldn't swallow the truth, "Fine." With that, she swiftly turned and walked away, not letting him see her tears fall down the rosy pink cheeks on her face. The band slipped from her hand and tumbled to the tile floor with a small clink as it bounced back and forth from each side. Clayton's heart sunk into his stomach, slowly regretting what he said to her. He loved Rowena to death, he was wiling to die for her at any given moment. Whatever said had already been out in the open, it wasn't too late but it wasn't the right time. Carmine needed some time.

* * *

Rowena's eyes were pink and marginally puffy. Marcus didn't even look up from the files before him.

"I don't want to know, whatever it is, "He grumbled in a deep voice. "Here." The small glass was filled to the brim with tequila and a lime on the side, the bottle was about half empty as she downed that one and poured another after another. "Easy," He said taking the bottle from her hand.

She sat there and tried to snap out of it remembering her job, "Did you get word to Daniels or Matthews?" He almost glared at her implying the amount of alcohol missing from the bottle in comparison to how many people there are in the bar.

"Oh..." Marcus looked her over again and smirked a little as she looked at her wristwatch. "Fuck I have to go, Baird's paging me." She scrambled all of the papers together to straighten them out, stuck a paper clip on them and shoved them into the manila folder.

"Sit down, " He commanded her. "Baird can wait, Bernie can keep him in check forever if she wanted to."

"Until she murders him, I have to go. Listen, I'll find Matthews and inform him. You go find Daniels, now. We can't fall behind on this now, "She asserted herself. "Move." He shrugged his shoulders and headed out as she sprinted down the hall clutching the file in her hands. A slight wind picked up next to her ears not paying attention exactly where she was running to and managed to knock over a dark figure on the way there.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I appreciate the support guys. Thanks for believing in the story. Also, try to understand, Rowena's a lovable bitch who's not as this Anya or Sam. She's more broad in shoulders and a tad more muscular and definitely bigger than the average female gear who looks like if you touch them they'll kick your butt and then break into pieces. Also, she's bitchy because of how realistic she makes of every situation. Try to envision everything realistically instead of fairy-tale like in these Fanfic's, it won't be as lovey dovey as some people make them. Like, I read this one fic about Baird and how in love he was with this one OC and he almost died because he wasn't focused on the battle of how in love he was with this OC. It literally drove me up the wall but I guess I'm kinda doing the same with him and sex. Now, every character is up for interpretation when it comes to "love", however, it wouldn't go that far to the point where you kill a main character because he didn't have his mind in the right place. Eh, whatever, to each their own, right? Anyways, thanks for the new readers guys. Keep it up :)**

Chapter 3

* * *

"I know you're excited to see me princess but easy on the fangirling there, eh?" He smirked noticing the ring on her hand was missing. Rowena balled up her hand and made sure her fist made contact with his strong jawline. Still pissed about her breakup and looking for blood, specifically his. "What the hell was that for? Listen here princess, I'm the man, not you." He picked her up by the shoulders, muscles bulging through his the beige wife-beater.

"No, you listen to me you son of a bitch, "She pulled free from his deathly grip and pulled his ear close to her lips, "Make another sexist remark and see where I'll put you. You'll be desperate enough to have never known me in any way, shape or form. So grateful when you see a single ray of light hitting you in the face. Go ahead...I dare you."

He backed up in a bit of fear, "Jesus Christ, calm down. I was joking, but since you're so into tying me up and chaining me to a wall somewhere..." His icy blue eyes made direct contact with her chest and pulled her in closely. A sort of sexual thrill crawled up her spine as his grip tightened around her waist.

"Don't. Even. Think about it...Corporal...and that's an _order_, "A slight exaggeration was made with his title. His smirk was so deceiving and promiscuous, she wanted to do much more than just murder him. Baird looked down at her from his grip and pressed his lips against hers. A soft warm spark electrified her body. This couldn't be happening, how could she have let this happen. "Get off of me, you asswipe, "She pulled away and brought her knee up to his abdomen. "I told you not to; do you know how much trouble I can get you in for sexually assaulting your superior or for defying orders? Get out of my face and back to work or I'll have you discharged and tried faster than you can say 'fuck me'!" She demanded.

He stood there in awe, "So...you're into the rough stuff, right?"

Rowena detected his sarcasm and threw him against the plaster wall with her forearm up against his broad chest, "Get off my ass, Damon!"

He smirked, with even more sarcasm, "Fine, I see my charisma has worn off princess. I'll be leaving in a few hours, you'll miss me then."

Frustration was so pent up inside, she growled at him, "Get..back..to work...Damon..."

Damon picked her wrist off of his chest, "Okay princess, I'll see you later." He blew her another kiss and walked off like nothing happened as she scrambled the documents up from floor. She lifted herself up and headed towards her quarters down the hall with anger, knowing she couldn't run to Clayton and tell him anymore. Oh how she craved his attention.

* * *

The thought of Rowena touching him the way she did gave him satisfaction. He has wanted her for as long as he could remember, not to love and to care for, but to please her and leave her begging for more. A beast between the 500-thread-count sheets, it seems as if his penis had more sense in what to do than he did. Damon was practically striding down the hall with a straight face. _'God, what I wouldn't do to have her screamin' my name later tonight, '_He thought.

A vision suddenly came to him. She was half naked on his bed, her plump breasts covered by the bed sheets and tied up from the wrists and ankles. He, shirtless and sweaty getting slightly harder at the thought of her just being on his bed half naked. It was a hot night, the sweat rolled down her tan figure as he slowly kissed her lips leading into something a little more rough. He bit her lip and went down for her neck as she screamed from the pain. His finger trailed around her nipples before placing his mouth on one and then the other. She was getting wet as he bit down on the sensitive area and sucked it like a hungry infant. He wanted to do something more extreme.

Going in dry. Damon undid his cargo pants and unleashed the thick beast he had hanging between his legs. She shrieked as flipped her upside down and penetrated her round bottom. Her face was sweaty against the wall as the spring mattress squeaked with the rhythm of every single movement he made. Pumping in and out of her, she screamed for him to stop.

"I'm barely gettin' started with you yet princess, "He pulled back on her hair and shoved his tongue down her throat. Soft cried and moans were let out as pumped in harder and faster, he was half ready to go into her mouth. Her face all turned one color from pain and pleasure, she couldn't resist how much he hurt so well. "Oh fuck, princess, "He panted. His thick member was aching from the pain of her tight anus; he pulled it out and brought her face up to it. Rowena refused to even look at it. The member was so tantalizing, he pulled her mouth open and shoved it inside, continuing the same rhythmic movement from before. She felt it harden more and more as her muffled screams omitted a vibration making it harder for him. He positioned himself so he was on the bottom licking the little nub that controlled her pleasure and she on top still choking on the thick member. Her legs wrapped around his neck tightly as if to break free. He nipped the bud with his teeth to bring her back in.

She moaned as his God-like tongue massaged the little nub over and over again, her mouth watered from the thick meaty cock she had in her mouth. He felt her get more comfortable with the situation as she continuously tightened her grip around his neck to deepen his tongue into her. Damon began to get a sort of burn from the back of his neck from the rope around her ankles.

"You like it princess? Hmm, I'm not doing it hard enough, "He gasped and before picking up his pace with his tongue. Rowena moaned so loud the gears next door started banging on the walls. It was approximately one in the morning, and Baird was finally getting what he wanted, he wasn't going to back down from it. He gained momentum and pushed her off of himself. Laying her drenched body onto the squeaky mattress, he shoved a bit of sheets inside her mouth and spread her legs apart, bringing her ankles around his neck once more. Continuously vibrating his whole face between her thighs she screamed his name as a slight spray came to his face. He wasn't done, she couldn't handle him anymore. "Oh Damon!" She exclaimed from pleasure.

"I'm not done yet princess..." She panted some more. Baird flipped her over, her round bottom up towards him, her moist face buried in the sheets. He penetrated the aching member into her pussy and roughly began to pump in and out her. She was so wet, he popped out of her twice; shoving it back in every time and resuming the mattress squeaking rhythm. His face dripping with perspiration, landing on her lower back as he went in much faster and harder with every pelvic thrust.

Someone snapped their fingers in front of his face, "Baird, wake up!" He snapped out of his fantasy immediately. Dom caught his attention, "You're a bit happy today."

Baird just stared at him in confusion, "What?"

Dom had his hand in front of his nose imply the stiffy he had received from his fantasy, "Please tell me it's just another banana." Damon just glared back at the Latino and awkwardly headed towards his room. A few females gears gave him awkward looks on his way there.

"Don't act like you're not impressed ladies, "He smirked and pulled one female away with him. She didn't defy him like Rowena had, but something was better than nothing, right?

* * *

Marcus stared at the ceiling blankly, hands tucked behind his head. He was sort of at peace with his fiasco earlier, he wasn't good enough for Alexa, she couldn't keep lying to herself that this would all work out okay. Dom knocked at the open door.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked. Marcus stayed silent as his friend came in. "How you holdin' up?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Can't complain, everything happens for a reason, right? She left, what else is new? Gutierrez can't figure this separation shit out. Neither can I, besides that everything's peachy."

Dom paused for a bit, "You're just gonna let her go like that?" Marcus turned to look at him.

"She said I'd never change, not even for her. Do you know what she wants from me?" The Latino shook his head. "A baby; I told her we weren't ready and she was suddenly so distraught, she stopped eating, sleeping and listening to orders. I almost died for her last week trying to cover her."

"Don't you love her? Or care for her at least?"

"I did, until she came up with that shit."

"What are you afraid of?"

Marcus paused, he had never been quite open with Dom like this, "Nothing." He resumed his position, hands tucked behind his head.

"Look man, it's not easy, but just think this over. I'm pretty sure she's willing to do anything to please you right about now."


End file.
